Coming Home for Christmas
by dustytiger
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Bull needs to get from New York to Texas to spend the holidays with Diana and their daughter. A Diana/Bull stand alone. Christmas fic. Short fic.


Title: Coming Home for Christmas  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own Bull, it belongs to its network, creator, writers, actors, actresses and other folks who make it happen every week.  
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Bull needs to get from New York to Texas to spend the holidays with Diana and their daughter.  
Notes: I was chatting with a friend about little Bulls and it got me thinking. Then I got to listening to some Christmas music and a little idea came into my head. This is a happy little stand alone, enjoy! Also I'm Canadian so it's not too early for Christmas stuff hehe

* * *

Diana Lindsay sighed softly as she looked at the computer screen. She hoped the weather forecast would be wrong, or at the very least that he'd be on a plane before it hit. She knew when they had agreed to split their time between New York and Texas that there would be times he might not make it, but she didn't want this to be one of those times.

"Mama?" a tiny voice whispered.

"Well good morning Angel," Diana greeted.

Their daughter, Corrie, her pink monster plushie toy in her hand came into the room, climbed up onto her lap. Diana smiled pulling the toddler closer. She had her long dark hair pulled back in a braid to keep it from tangling during her nap. It was hard to believe that she was already three years old, it felt like just yesterday she was telling him she was pregnant now they were getting ready for another Christmas together.

"It's not morning," Corrie laughed.

"I know baby," she whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Did you have a good nap?"

""Yeah, where's Daddy?"

They had agreed before they were married that they would spend holidays in Texas. He didn't want her to give up her home for him, but right now she was feeling guilty about that choice. What if he missed out on Christmas with their daughter because she wanted to be close to her family and friends for on special occasions?

"He's still at home, finishing up a case then he's gonna come here for Christmas," Diana explained, trying to reassure herself more than her daughter.

"Okay!"

There was a soft knock at the door before it opened. They both looked over to see who it was, hoping it would be him, but knowing he hadn't left yet. Corrie jumped down and ran toward her grandfather, Clarence Lindsay. Diana smiled, she knew it wasn't selfish to let her daughter have that relationship, it wasn't like she saw his family, but this storm system had her worried.

"Papa!" Corrie exclaimed.

"Hello my sweet girl," he greeted kneeling down to hug her.

"Hi Daddy," Diana said smiling, running right into his arms.

"I'm glad ya'll decided to spend Christmas here. When's Jason coming?"

"He's supposed to come after they're finished the case they're all working."

"I hope he gets goin' before the storm."

"What storm?" asked Corrie.

Diana glared at her father. "It's nothing sweet angel girl. There's gonna be a big Christmas storm in New York, but don't you worry Daddy'll be here with us before that happens. Why don't you go play, Papa'll come in in a minute?"

"Okay Mama," Corrie said as she ran off to play in her room.

"I don't want to upset her Daddy," Diana explained. "I keep waiting for him to send me a message saying he's left."

"I'm sure you will soon, he won't miss Christmas with you girls for the world."

"I know." He hugged her tightly. "Thank you Daddy."

He then kissed the top of her head, similar to what she had done with her daughter moments ago. She smiled, despite the fact she was fighting back tears. She knew that he had to finish the case but she wanted him to be safely on a plane already she knew it was only a matter of time before fights were going to start to get cancelled. It wouldn't be Christmas without him there and it wasn't as if they could fly back to New York with the storm coming in either.

"I'm gonna go see what Corrie is up to, why don't you call Jason?" her father suggested. "You might be stressing out over nothing."

Diana nodded and picked up her phone. "Jason?" she asked.

"Hello beautiful," Jason Bull greeted. "We just finished up. I'll tell you all about it when I get in. I just need to go to the office and get my bag and I'll be at the airport."

"Good, has it started?"

"A little bit, but it'll be fine. I'll call you again when I get there. Everyone here sends their love."

"Tell them I love them back."

"I should be home soon, Stop worrying so much."

"I'm not worried," she lied.

"You know you can't lie to me, it's barely even snowing yet, I have everything under my desk the car will be waiting for me and I'll be at the airport before you know it."

"Okay, I love you Jason."

"I love you too Diana."

She then peaked into Corrie's room and smiled. Her father was sitting on the floor with her, holding a little doll as they played. As worried as she was about the storm, she wouldn't change moments like these for anything, and she knew Bull wanted her have that too. She took a picture and sent it to him. She loved how hands on her father was with Corrie according to her former coworkers he kept lots of pictures of her in his office and showed anyone who would look the photos he had.

She let them be and began to make dinner for them. While she was cooking she got a text from Bull saying he'd gotten stuck in traffic, which wasn't surprising but he'd still be on a plane soon, and not to worry. She tried to focus on the visit with her father, glad he was there to help her focus on something else.

After they ate he visited for a little while longer before letting them have a little alone time. Diana and Corrie spent the evening watching Christmas specials together, enjoying some time just the two of them, they didn't get that often. As nice as it was to have some time with her daughter, she'd be all right if Bull was there too. It was starting to get late, and Diana knew she still had a few things to get done to be ready for the next morning.

"All right, time for bed, Angel," Diana said.

"But Daddy's not here to tuck me in," Corrie protested.

"He will when he gets in. Now come on go brush your teeth while I get our book."

"Okay."

Corrie went into the bathroom to brush her teeth while Diana looked through the bookshelf to find the book she wanted, surprised by the amount of books she had there despite how little time they spent there. Corrie came in and climbed into bed and Diana began to read the book, The Night Before Christmas, to her.

"You know your Papa used to read this to me every Christmas," Diana told her daughter, kissing her forehead softly.

"What about your mama, Mama?" Corrie asked.

"Oh Angel I was so little when she went to heaven, I don't remember much about her." She thought for a moment. "She used to sing to me before bed, these pretty French folk songs."

"French?"

Diana nodded. "My mama was from France, and that's where we got your name from. Maybe I remember a little bit about her, like when she'd sit me down on the kitchen counter and let me play with the pots and pans while she made dinner. Now you need to close your eyes and get some sleep sweet girl or Santa will never come."

Diana fixed her blankets the way she liked them, and kissed her again before turning off the light which triggered her nightlight to come on before closing the door part way. She wanted to put the last few things out to be ready for the next morning but she was sure that Corrie wasn't settled yet. She picked up a book and began to read it, hoping to distract herself from wondering if he'd get on a plane and get home.

"Mama?" Corrie whispered coming into the living room.

"Corrinne Joy Bull it is way past your bed time," Diana told her putting down the book picking up the toddler to bring her back to her room.

"But Daddy's not home."

"He will be, but you still need to sleep," she told her tucking her in again.

"But Mama."

"I know, Angel, but it's time to sleep or I'm telling Santa not to stop here."

Corrie hugged her again, and Diana once again fixed her blankets, and kissed her softly. She closed the door part way and went back to the couch, where she fell asleep. She woke up when she felt a hand on her cheek. It took her a moment to realise it wasn't a small hand. She smiled when she opened her eyes and Bull was staring back at her.

"Hey," he whispered. "I put everything else out, but we should get to bed."

Diana kissed him softly. "How on Earth did you?" she asked.

"I was sitting next to this guy at the airport, who said he'd driven in worse, but he didn't have more money to spend on leaving the airport. We checked to see what wasn't grounded, and rented a car. I told him if he got me there I'd pay for everything if he got us anywhere with still flying planes. He did," he explained. "Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah, it took forever, but she finally stopped fighting it."

"I won't wake her, I'm just going to peak in and say goodnight."

She nodded kissing him again before he went into Corrie's room. He smiled fixing her blanket a little before kissing her forehead softly. The toddler made a soft noise but didn't wake up. He pulled the door partly closed before he left the room.

"I have an early Christmas gift for you Jason," Diana told him.

He grinned going to slip her robe off. "No, not that," she laughed. "Maybe, but first I need to tell you something."

His lips were on her neck and she moaned softly. "Are you sure it can't wait?"

She pulled away from him. "I thought you might want to know that our sweet little girl was going to be a big sister by next Christmas."

Bull grinned, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "Really?"

He was just as excited as when she had told him about Corrie, of course at that time she hadn't known how excited he would be then. Having kids wasn't something they had discussed at that point and for some reason she thought he might not want to be a father, but nothing was farther from the truth. He wanted to be a father and she now knew he was a great one.

She nodded. "I'm eight weeks along, maybe this time we'll have our little Jason Junior."

"While the idea of a son has a certain appeal I've never understood the Junior thing," he told her, his hands, on her stomach.

She smiled, remembering all the time he spent with his hands on her belly, waiting for the baby to kick, talking to her before she was born, she knew this pregnancy wold be exactly the same. "All right, we still have lots of time before we need to figure out a name for this little fella."

"You're pretty sure it's a boy considering you're only eight weeks along."

"I was right about Corrie wasn't I?" she asked him with a soft kiss.

"True, she's going to be so excited."

"I hope so."

"Do we need to do anything else out here?" he asked.

"No, I think everything's ready," she replied yawning.

He nodded and he went into the bathroom while she got into bed. He climbed into the bed pulling her close. They were just drifting off to sleep when they heard a little voice say, "Mama?"

"Corrie," sighed Diana.

"I can't sleep."

"Hop up, Angel," Bull told her.

"Daddy!" she giggled jumping into the bed and into his arms.

"I told you I'd make it home," he told her. "Now you need to sleep."

She yawned as he pulled the blanket over her.

"Pushover," Diana whispered.

"You love it," he replied.

She smiled, he was right she did. When it mattered he did lay down the law with their daughter, but for the most part the little girl had him wrapped around her little finger and that was perfect. She couldn't wait until the baby came, she hoped she was right and it would be a boy, somehow that would make their little family seem complete. She knew that their Christmas was going to be perfect and was thankful that he had made it home to them to celebrate.

The End

Notes: Okay so that little idea just needed to be written let me know what you think! Hugs and hearts - Trista


End file.
